


Starting Over

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Conduit Reggie, Gen, Good Karma Delsin Rowe, Post-Good Karma Ending, Reggie Rowe Lives, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: When Delsin watches Reggie fall into the water, he knew that he was dead. There was no way that he could survive being covered in concrete when he fell in the water. Reggie Rowe is dead, and Delsin can't stay in Seattle anymore. After reading a post on a conduit message board about Central City, Delsin packs his bags and moves there. It was three days later when Reggie shows up in Central City, with water powers, looking for his younger brother with Fetch and Eugene by his side.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Infamous Second Son is owned by Suckerpunch Productions. The Flash is owned by The CW.

          When Delsin first got his powers, he was afraid. He knew what having those powers meant: he was a Conduit. It meant that people were afraid of him. It meant that people were calling him a bioterrorist, but it was okay, because he had Reggie by his side. It was okay, until a woman named Augustine put concrete on every member of his tribe. Now, he had a mission. To get strong enough to defeat Augustine, and to absorb her powers so that he could heal his tribe. It was okay, until it wasn’t. Reggie Rowe was dead now, and it was all his fault.

          If he hadn’t listened to Hank, then Reggie would still be alive. Delsin knows that now. He still remembers Reggie’s words to him.

 _“I’m proud of you.”_ His brother once said. He had worked so hard to be a hero, but after Reggie died, something in him just snapped. It was at this moment that he killed Hank in cold blood. It had felt good at the time, until he hears the voice of his daughter, wondering where her daddy was. That little girl was now an orphan because of him. When he finally gets to Augustine, he wants to kill her, but something stopped him. What, he didn’t know. Maybe it was the little girl, or maybe it was Reggie. Either way, Reggie is dead now, and everything keeping him here in Seattle is gone.

          He thought about telling Eugene and Fetch in person that he was leaving, but he knew that if he talked to them face to face, that they would talk him out of it. So, he left them a letter. _Hey Fetch, Hey Eugene, I don’t know how to say this, so I’m saying this in a letter. I know, right? How old fashioned. Anyway, I guess what I’m trying to say is that, well, I’m leaving Seattle. Reggie is gone now, and seeing that billboard that I made is just reminding me of what I lost. I don’t know where I’m going yet, but once I figure it out, I’ll text you and let you know. -Delsin_

          Now here he was, packing clothes, his laptop, and his laptop charger in a backpack. He had also packed enough money for a down payment on a house in the backpack. Last night he had come across a fan site dedicated to him. He didn’t know why people were fans of him, but apparently, they saw him as a hero. One post caught his interest though. It was a post about something called a Particle Accelerator in a town called Central City. Apparently, something went wrong with the device, which caused people to become conduits in that town. As Delsin read the post, he eventually finds out that the town was in Oregon. Delsin can’t lie, that sounds perfect. After putting on his backpack, Delsin walks outside his apartment, shutting the door as he drains the video from the monitors outside. Now that he was using his video powers, Delsin opens his wings. Delsin’s wings were blue, and holographic, much like the video power itself. He had placed his phone, and its charger in the backpack as well, so now he had everything he needed.

Delsin knew that he could have taken the bus to get to Oregon, but the problem was that he was still a conduit. People accepted him, but Reggie’s words when he wanted to take the bus with him still played in the back of his mind. Those passengers were so afraid of him that they would rather walk than be on the same bus as a conduit. People were less afraid of him now, but that fear was still in the back of his mind. Besides, he could fly to Oregon much faster than a bus could drive him there. After opening his wings, Delsin flies to Oregon, using a map as a guide. Within forty-two minutes, he was in the skies of Central City. When he gets there, he sees a flash of light zipping around the city.

          “What the hell? Wait!” Delsin calls, flying after the conduit. Whoever this conduit was, they were fast. Way faster than he was right now. He could chase after the conduit, if he were using neon right now. The problem was that he was using video, and there doesn’t seem to be any neon signs around here, at least not as far as he could tell. Well, he would just have to fly after them.

          When he finds the conduit, he sees them running into a burning building. Well, he should probably help them out, he’s sure that they would appreciate it if he absorbed the smoke. Slowly, he lands on the ground of the building, and that’s when he absorbed the smoke from outside. Now that he was using his smoke powers, he slowly walks inside. Once he’s there, he absorbs the smoke in the building.

          “What are you _doing_? Get out of here!” The conduit shrieked. Delsin ran through the building, grabbing some of the children as he helped them outside, hoping to help the guy out a bit. After racing the rest of the people out of the burning building, the conduit drapes him over his shoulders, racing him away from the building.

          “Hey, hey, hey! What are you _doing_?” Delsin shrieks.

          “I’m taking you to Star Labs, you could have smoke inhalation, and my friends can take care of you.” The conduit informs.

          “No, it’s okay, I’m fine.” Delsin tells the conduit. Delsin shrieked when the conduit started running with him draped over his shoulder. Delsin watched as the environment zipped by him in mere seconds, the background appearing in a blur as the conduit raced him somewhere, presumably to this Star Labs place. Eventually they arrive, and that’s when the conduit races him inside.

“Wow, you’re the first person I’ve seen that hasn’t barfed when Barry ran them somewhere.” Cisco commented. So apparently the conduit’s name was Barry, Delsin can work with that.

          “Well Mr. Speedy here grabbed me before I got the chance to explain to him that I absorbed the smoke in that building so he wouldn't have to deal with smoke inhalation.” Delsin chuckles.

          “Well that was stupid. You, to the MED bay. I need to check your lungs.” Caitlin demands. Delsin sighs. He knew he wasn’t getting out of this, so he joins her. When he gets there, she sits him on a cot, putting on the stethoscope as she uses it to listen to his lungs. Caitlin instructs him to breathe in, and out. After the exam, Caitlin was confused. Normally, if someone absorbed smoke into their bodies, their lungs would be in trouble, but Delsin’s lungs weren’t even damaged.

          “Okay, so you were right. Your lungs are just fine. You know, you could join us, we could use another person with powers around here.” Caitlin offers.

          “Just like that?” Delsin asks incredulously.

          “Just like that. So, what do you say?” Caitlin asks.

          “Well, uh, sure. I guess.” Delsin stammers.

          “Great! I can’t wait to start working with you!” Caitlin smiles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

When Reggie hits the water, the air that was once in his lungs was gone. He could barely breathe with the concrete that was covering his body, and when he fell into the watery depths below, all the air was forced from his lungs. This was for the best though, if he didn’t let go, then Delsin would be drowning too. He couldn’t save himself, but he could save his brother, and so he lets go. The last thing he hears when he falls, is Delsin’s anguished cries as he watches him fall. The concrete was slowly coming off his body now, and he was sinking.

When he fell into the water, he expected the shock from the water alone to force the air out of his lungs, but that wasn’t the case. When he fell in the water, the first thing he’s aware of is the fact that he can breathe. As Reggie continues to sink, the first thought he had was: Oh God, Delsin probably thinks he’s dead. Reggie watches the fish for a while, watching as the concrete slowly peels away from his body. Eventually the concrete breaks off, and that’s when he starts swimming. As he swims, he starts to wonder if he’ll ever get to the surface. He’d fallen so far down in the water.

A part of him wonders why he’s able to breathe, but the other, more rational part of him knows that he would have to worry about that later. Reggie continues to swim, still giddy at the fact that he can breathe underwater as he swam. When Reggie finally does resurface, he sees pieces of the cliff that he was holding onto floating on the water. Slowly, he grabs onto the pieces, slowly steadying himself as he walks on the broken pieces to get to some land. Finally, he finds a rail that he can grab onto, and he pulls himself up. When he looks up, Reggie realizes just how far down he really was. _Great, just great. How am I supposed to get up there?_

          Reggie continues walking across the broken path, and eventually he sees a ladder. Reggie wasn’t fond of ladders, but he really doesn’t have a choice if he wants to get out of here, so he grabs on. Eventually he climbs to the top, and that’s when he realizes something: Delsin was nowhere to be found. Reggie continues walking, following the path until something catches the corner of his eye: a body, oh God. When Reggie got closer to the body, he recognized it immediately: Hank. Slowly, he kneels next to him, and that’s when he sees chain marks around his neck.

          Reggie’s eyes widened upon seeing that. There’s only one person that could have done this, and that’s when his heart breaks. Delsin killed him, Delsin did this. Reggie couldn’t bear to look at Hank anymore, so he keeps walking. Delsin’s apartment was quite a long way down the road, if he goes now, he might just make it there before noon.

It was around ten in the morning when Reggie arrives at Delsin’s apartment, and that’s when he realizes that something was wrong. There was a “for sale” sign in front of the apartment. Reggie was in full on panic mode at this point. Why the hell was Delsin’s place for sale? Reggie reached into his pocket, and that’s when he sees the spare key that Delsin left him. Slowly, he touches the water on the key, feeling something wrap around his arms, and that’s when he realizes something, his arms were glowing. Confused on why the hell his arms were glowing, he walks over to the sink, and that’s when the water inside just shoots out.

          “No, no, no, _stop_!” He shouts, and that’s when he realizes something: the water was gone. Did he just make the water stop gushing out simply by shouting at it? Shrugging it off, Reggie turns the sink back on, and that’s when he puts his hands under the water, washing his face. After that, he walks away from the sink, and that’s when the water gushes out, again.

          “Oh, come on!” Reggie complains, and that’s when he puts his hands in front of his face, trying not to get splashed. What he wasn’t expecting was for the water to stop pouring. Suddenly it clicked: the reason that he could breathe underwater was because he was a water Conduit. Well, that’s fucking ironic, isn’t it? Either way, he needs to find Delsin.

          Reggie decides to walk to Eugene’s place, hoping that he would be able to tell him where Delsin might have gone. Delsin wouldn’t have left Seattle already, would he? When he gets to Eugene’s place, he looks up to see that Delsin had made a memorial banner for him. _Well now, that was sweet, little brother._ Soon enough, he’s at Eugene’s front door, and that’s when he slowly knocks on the door. It was about ten minutes later when Eugene looks in the peephole, and that’s when his heart almost stopped. Reggie Rowe was alive. Eugene opens the door, and that’s when he runs up to him.

          “I don’t believe it! You’re alive! How… how did you survive?” Eugene asks.

          “Uh, can’t I come in and change out of these wet clothes first?” Reggie pleads.

          “Oh! Uh, yeah, sure.” Eugene stammers, slowly walking inside with Reggie. Once they were inside, Eugene handed Reggie a bathrobe.

          “Sorry about the bathrobe, but it’s the only thing I have that will fit you.” He apologizes.

          “I wonder…” Reggie mutters as he looks at his clothes. At first he twists his fingers, trying to figure out how his powers work. After about ten minutes he manages to move the water away from his clothes, watching as it floats in the air. Eugene’s eyes widened.

          “Holy shit! You’re a water conduit!” He gasps.

          “Yeah, it’s fucking ironic, right?” Reggie chuckles.

          “Yeah, I guess it is.” Eugene chuckles.

          “By the way, do you know why Delsin’s apartment is for sale?” Reggie asks. Eugene’s heart feels heavy with that question.

          “I woke up this morning to find a letter from Delsin. Look, when you were in that water, he thought you were dead, so he took off. Problem is, he still hasn’t told me where.” Eugene sighs. Suddenly, his phone vibrates, and that’s when he takes it out of his pocket to see a text from Delsin.

          “Central City? Where the hell is that?” Eugene asks.

          “That’s in Oregon. What the hell is he doing there?” Reggie asks.

 

 

 

 

 

         

 


End file.
